Anything to Win
by Cronomon
Summary: It was hard to tell whether Miki did it just to win or 'cause she actually wanted to. Either way she got an onigiri out of it. Shoujo-ai.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The iDOLMASTER.**

**Yay for my first yuri-ish fanfic! Oh, that also means if you don't like yuri you should leave 'cause you probably wouldn't like this fic.**

**The story started out as something super long and serious and then regressed into this. I think I like this more.**

* * *

><p>"Deko-chan's got the biggest forehead Miki's ever seen!"<p>

There was a faint twitch of the finger but other than that nothing.

"Seriously, it's so big and shiny! Miki bets she can use it as a mirror. Ah, will you let Miki try?"

A low growl was uttered, but only for a second before it was cut off abruptly.

"You know, Miki went on a date with the Producer yesterday. He bought Miki ice cream and Miki let him have some too."

This time there was absolutely no reaction whatsoever. Maybe she could tell it was a lie.

Miki frowned. "Deko-chan, the deal was that you couldn't raise your voice at Miki, not that you couldn't talk to Miki at all."

"I know that," Iori replied in a strangely low voice. "It's just that everything I want to say to you involves me losing this deal."

"Do you really want a day without Miki that badly? Miki's hurt." Despite her words the blonde sounded anything but.

Iori scowled for half a second before immediately turning her expression back to neutral. "It's not just about that. As a daughter of the Minase family I can't afford to lose face in front of anyone. Especially someone like _you_."

"So you wouldn't mind spending more time with Miki?"

"I never said that. A day without you would be bliss."

"Wow, Deko-chan can be really mean," Miki commented in an unusually curious voice. "It makes Miki wonder how you treat Yayoi-chan. Miki bets you always make her pay for stuff when you're together 'cause it'd be weird for a Minase family member to pay for a poor person."

Iori's eyes widened at the accusation. "I do not!" she protested. She glared and opened her mouth to say more but evidently thought better of it and clamped her jaws shut.

Miki smiled. Iori looked away.

"Sorry," Miki said, her green eyes actually looking apologetic this time. "It wasn't fair of Miki to bring Yayoi-chan into this. Just for that Miki will ignore your slip-up. You're welcome."

"Well, thanks so much."

Iori's voice dripped with sarcasm but Miki didn't mind. She smiled again. Iori glared holes into the floor.

"Deko-chan, what else can Miki say to annoy you?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Well, if Miki can't get you to go 'boom!' and yell at Miki in the next half hour Miki loses the bet. And Miki doesn't really like to lose."

"You think I do?"

"If you let Miki win Miki will share her reward with you."

"Yes, because half an onigiri will more than make up for losing to you."

Miki blinked. "You don't think so?"

Iori apparently didn't find the question worthy of a response. Miki apparently found that amusing and giggled. Iori's fists tightened until her knuckles were white.

"Deko-chan's really trying hard for a day without Miki."

"I already told you, it's not just for that."

"Hm? Is Deko-chan trying to make Miki feel better?"

"I'm only telling you to get your facts straight. Don't flatter yourself."

This time Miki laughed out loud. Iori gave her a confused look, not seeing what was so funny.

"Would you be upset if Miki won?"

"Well, I wouldn't be happy."

"But you wouldn't get mad at Miki?"

Iori let out a heavy sigh—the kind of sigh she gave whenever she was about to explain something she didn't actually want to explain. "If I lose it'll be my own fault for not being able to keep my temper under control for only an hour. It'd be unfair to get mad at you."

Miki grinned. "Really? No hard feelings, then?"

"For what?"

Iori got her answer immediately when she found Miki's lips pressed against her own.

"…"

"…"

Miki's smile grew even wider, clearly not intending to break away any time soon.

Iori got the feeling she should push the blonde away—no, she actually _really wanted_ to push the blonde away—but regardless she didn't move. More accurately, she couldn't move. Her body literally wasn't responding to any of the orders her brain commanded.

Her mind, on the other hand, was busy mulling over stupid things like how surprisingly soft Miki's lips were and how surprisingly good her hair smelled and how non-surprisingly good a kisser she was.

... Wait.

"_Just what do you think you're doing-_"

"Yay, Miki won!"

Miki drew back with a happy smile, not unlike the one she'd had before the kiss.

Iori stared at her in shock, spluttered for a few moments, and then resumed the stare.

"So do you want to share the onigiri now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review!<strong>


End file.
